darkoraclefandomcom-20200223-history
Cally Stone
Cally Stone is a main character in the television series Dark Oracle. She is the twin sister of Lance. She is portrayed by Paula Brancati. Personality Cally is pretty and proud of herself at times requiring sanity. She is also the last person to believe that a comic could link them to new worlds. When surrounded by the supernatural, you realize that anything can happen. It's showing more adesion to the comic and more like that fence. History Cally was the first to discover the comic book Dark Oracle, when she was looking at another comic and Nemo changes the book to Dark Oracle without her knowing, although Cally puts the comic book back on the shelves, it emerges shortly after in a mysterious way again in her backpack. She starts to see that what's happening in the comic is happening to her. Like when Cally's alter ego, Violet, who receives a letter from a secret admirer, then Cally gets a secret admirer; when Violet confronts her version of Hutch and rejects him, both worlds mix. And Violet is threatened by Hutch. Later Cally gets chosen to prepare the annual fashion show of the tenth class, but the show becomes a disaster when Violet has a different plan for the show. After a quarrel with her best friend Annie, Cally decides to make friends with the newcomer Claudia. Cally's behaviors flows inevitably into a disaster. Later Cally finds a frog in her backpack and decides to keep it as a pet, so after we see Cally hurt because her friendship with Annie simply does not come again. When new issue of the "Dark Oracle" shows Blaze on the roof of an apartment, Cally starts to worry about her brother and persuades him to meet Sage to speak to her about everything. By an accidental kiss, the frog Nemo changes back into Omen. He wants revenge on Doyle and takes Cally as a hostage. She gets involved in a ploy to get revenge on Doyle by threatening to hurt his best customers, Cally and Lance, but Omen gets turned back into a frog. Finally, she does not anticipate who is behind the sweet classmate who does their constantly beautiful eyes. Cally is disappointing about Omen betrayal and tears up the newest issue of the Dark Oracle, and gets going so a row of events how she would never have ventured them more terribly to dreams. Then you still forecast a mysterious fortune-teller that Cally has no more future. Besides, she addresses Cally and her brother with the names of the comic figures. Next morning Cally does not wake up. Caught in the world of the comic, she faces to her alter ego Violet in eye. Cally goes much worse and Lance tries to stick together again the comic to get his sister back in the real world. Later Cally and Lance see Violet and Blaze in the mirror and Omen appears with another issue of the comic " Dark Oracle ". Cally and Lance notice that Omen has deceived them, they pursue Omen and think him on an event of magicians where Omen wants to take revenge for Doyle. It comes to a wild wild chase which decide Violet and Blaze, because they pull Omen by a mirror in their world with it there disappears the haunt, the old exercise books of the comic become white. Lance and Cally can continue a normal life. Omen remains locked up in the comic world. Cally is so beautiful; but sometimes her mouth gets her in trouble. In the season 2 Cally and Lance will go to a new school and discover that the comic reappeared and faced with new situations with dizzy and Saige. In one episode he meets Violet in the real world. Alter ego As its counterpart Violet represents the darker side of Cally. She is more impulsive, aggressive and conceited than Cally. She puts her mind on one thing and does not care what queste to get. Category:Characters